Semiconductor devices such as memories, various components, boards, and the like may be stacked in order to achieve a speedup or capacity increase.
Examples of technologies that perform such stacking is Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses an electronic apparatus including stacked multiple double-sided mounting circuit board units, connectors that electrically connect the double-sided mounting circuit board units, and cooling structures. Specifically, the connectors are disposed such that at least one edges of the stacked double-sided mounting circuit board units are opened. The connectors electrically connect the double-sided mounting circuit board units at edges of the double-sided mounting circuit board units. The cooling structures are disposed between mutually opposed semiconductor devices in the stack structure and are in contact with the mutually opposed semiconductor devices. According to Patent Document 1, the above configuration allows for efficient heat dissipation while maintaining high-density mounting of the semiconductor devices.
Examples of the related art include Patent Document 2. Patent Document 2 discloses a technology that connects multiple motherboards arranged in parallel in the direction of a normal to the motherboards using a vertical connection board and a vertical short-circuit board, as well as performs power supply to the motherboards and physical fixing of the motherboards using four power supply/fixing spacers disposed between the motherboards.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-202975
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-90072